


Kidfic Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Kidfic Recs

### Why Kidfic?

I like kidfic for the simple reason that I like it when beautiful men hold babies, but in Cap fandom, there’s also a broad array of materials to play with to make that premise dynamic and fresh. From canon-compliant science fiction kids (mutants! clones! de-aged adults!), to fic-universe reasons for kids (kidfic is natural successor to last week’s mpreg recs, oui?), to your regular old modern AU dads falling in love, there’s a lot of different ways to incorporate kids into the Cap universe and play with readers’ expectations.

To clarify—because the tag is confusing—this theme is for fanworks where Steve and/or Bucky are adults and parents, not where they are themselves children. I like this kind of kidfic especially because I like reading about people with busy, complicated lives trying to find new balance and make room for selfish pursuits.

Plus: beautiful men holding babies. Downside? None.  


### Steve/Bucky Kidfic Recs

**Fic Name:** All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)  
**Why:** What if Tony had been in the car with his parents, and ended up being raised by the Winter Soldier? This is a great Bucky-centric fic. Imagine John Connor being raised by the Terminator  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838/>

**Title:** American Dream  
**Why:** It is an AU based on a dating sim where you are a dad that dates dads. One of them looks suspiciously like Steve Rogers, so some of Steve’s personality traits are taken from his pastor doppleganger in-game. That said, you don’t need to know the game to read this no-powers romp through dad feelings. Bucky became caretaker to his younger sister Becca after their parents died in a car accident, and they move to a new neighbourhood just full of dateable dads, including Steve, who’s in the process of splitting from Peggy. Well-written and heartfelt with a happy ending, this is such a nice take on a modern AU.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682777>

**Title:** Baby You Should Stick Around  
**Why:** Fury calls Steve and Bucky one morning to tell them they found a baby in a Hydra facility genetically identical to Bucky. This story is so beautiful. The differences between Steve and Bucky trying to parent this child as he grows up over the years are so interestingly and heartwrenchingly portrayed. Bucky trying so hard to protect Alex, watching the kid find his way through the world—I’m proud. It has beautiful art. One of those few fics I cried reading. So good.  
**Why 2:** Lovely story about family where Steve and Bucky raise Bucky's clone. Very much a feels fic.  
**Link (archive-locked):** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236926>

**Title:** Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (And Other Lies He Tells Himself)  
**Why:** Another modern AU where Bucky, human disaster, lives above a bakery run by Steve, primary caregiver for his baby daughter. Bucky’s story is heartwrenching, but seeing him take such joy in caring for Steve’s baby is… well, you know my stance on beautiful men with babies. This is one of those fics everyone and their grandma has read, but it’s a classic for a reason. A nice snappy length for such a complete story, it does a great job of building both their stories and drawing them together with just enough tension to make it delicious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344526>

**Title:** family means no one gets left behind or forgotten  
**Why:** Steve adopts a gaggle of homeless LGBT teens who were kicked out by their asshole parents and becomes their new dad. I cried like three times and just realized there's a sequel.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907378>

**Title:** Hands of Clay  
**Why:** In my opinion the perfect AU kidfic (oh man the pining in the fic :heartpulse:), it is still a wip but the author updates somewhat regularly. Single dad Bucky meets his childhood friend Steve that just happen to also be a single dad, and when their kids hit it off their friendship is rekindled.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143266/>

**Title:** I'll build a house inside of you  
**Why:** WS!Bucky steals kid!Natasha from the Red Room and runs. This is tagged as Gen, not Stucky, but I think it works either way you read it, and there's a beautiful Steve & Bucky arc whether you read it as romantic or not.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351673>

**Title:** Medvezhonok  
**Why:** Most kid fic has comedic aspects and I like that this one doesn’t really have any because it’s The Winter Soldier taking care of a kid.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/520028>

**Title:** On the Other Side Of A Downward Spiral  
**Why:** Bucky has the sweetest relationship with JARVIS. This is adorable and heartbreaking, and Bucky is just so so sweet and protective of his little bundle. It has the Avengers doubting Bucky, Bucky being a good parent, and just so much sweetness, combined with a plot I really dug  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638778>

**Title:** pull apart the dark  
**Why:** Steve is de-aged to his three year old self, asthma and severe health problems included. The Avengers have to take care of him with the unlikely assistance of The Winter Soldier.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/>

**Title:** Right As Rain  
**Why:** totally delicious and sweet fic with pining and Bucky being a great dad and Steve being a great art teacher. Bucky has a great relationship his daughter’s mom and step-dad, it’s great. Modern au.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120761>

**Title:** Ring the bell backward  
**Why:** It's just. so beautiful, and heartbreaking, but with a wonderful hopeful ending that makes you feel like everything's going to be alright.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691543>

**Title:** Shyest  
**Why:** Tiny toddler who’s a trained assassin is both heartbreaking and adorable. Plus Steve and Bucky are so earnest at attempting to be good parents.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256579>

**Title:** six million dollar baby  
**Why:** After Bucky is turned into a baby by Hydra during an Avengers mission, Steve and co. have to take care of him. Plot twist: Bucky still has full adult mental capacity and is not impressed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351251>

**Title:** sugarpie honeybunch  
**Why:** I love the headcanon that Bucky was a devoted big brother to three younger sisters and that he's amazing with babies. This is just about the shortest, cutest distillation of that idea I know of, and it's a delight.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223126>

**Title:** Winter’s Children  
**Why:** Because “instead of an army of tiny Captain Americas, they get a bunch of tow-headed, asthmatic, allergic, immuno-compromised little Steves.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771769>

**Title:** You look as Good as the Day I Met You  
**Why:** Heartbroken Steve, ER nurse, has spent the last four years trying to get over Bucky. A short but very amicable relationship with Peggy means they now co-parent a two-year-old, which… is an arrangement that starts to complicate matters as he and Bucky try to reconnect. This one has a healthy dose of angst in the middle, but it ends in pancakes, as all angst should. It fits the bill for “complicated people trying to build a complicated life, also there’s a baby” to a T.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862010>

### Fanart Recs

  

  * [Fanart for Baby you should stick around](http://neenya.tumblr.com/post/98670568633), by neenya
  

  * [Mission + Shorter Mission](https://cosmo-is-beink-melon.tumblr.com/post/166624516392/mission-shorter-mission-tol-mission-steve), by cosmo-is-beink-melon
  

  * [Sleeping Bucky with baby](https://hu-lu-lu.tumblr.com/post/151144440901), by hu-lu-lu
  

  * [Steve, Bucky, and Kobik commission](http://anitheas.tumblr.com/post/176826639376/steve-bucky-and-kobik-commission-done-for), by anitheas
  



Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
